rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cain Argol
Cain Argol is an Original Character by geminidrake. History Cain Argol was originally a character for the cancelled project Beyond Infinity. The game was in production in early 2008 as a massive Nintendo cross-over game similar to Rakenzarn Tales. However, the plug was pulled when Gemini discovered the RPG Maker VX game, Legend of Light created by RikuCotton that had a plot similar to Beyond Infinity and a character with the same characteristics as Cain. To avoid controversy and plagiarism claims, the decision was made to avoid grief. Cain's history in the game is a very complex one, as he is a part of a race of people called the Argol, guardians of the universe that upheld the balance of good and evil, light and darkness, virtue and vice, etc. Argol is not exactly his surname more like a title. His biological name is Cain Dainsulf Argol - Cain as his given name, Dainsulf as his clan name, and Argol for his title. As per the rules of the Argol, Cain was assigned to a four-person team - team mates including Esper, Umbra, and Reila. During one of their missions, they came across a strange anomaly known only as the Sin Incarnate. It was believed in legend should anyone come in contact with it, their darkest sin will possess them. Rather than leaving it alone, Cain's curiosity got the better of him and he accidentally unleashed the Sin Incarnate. By doing so, he unleashed it on the entire universe, its first world to infect being his home world. The entire Argol race became infected by their own sin and eventually destroyed each other. Esper, Umbra, and Reila were caught in the crossfire while Cain was fatally wounded by a member of his own tribe. Death did not take Cain right away. The wound on his heart inflicted on him became more of a brand, a symbol that read "sin". As he came to, he was greeted back to the world of the living by Aeon (CastleVania Judgment). Aeon's role in Beyond Infinity was different from that of Judgment; he was not only the Guardian of Time, but more of its Existence. He revived Cain from his timely demise to correct his mistake of disposing of the Sin Incarnate, for in a year's time its influence would infect the entire universe and eventually destroy it. A warning is given to Cain, should he fail to subdue the anomaly within the year he would have no choice but to erase this universe and create a new one. To aid him in his quest, he restores a relic of the Dainsulf Clan, a forgotten space shuttle that could travel the far reaches of the universe, as well as new gear to combat the sin. He was presented with a two-bladed weapon - a Swallow - and a special monocle that could detect sin. However, to avoid suspicion of who he was, Aeon gave his gears another power - metamorphosis into familiar creatures. The swallow blades turned into a Espeon and an Umbreon - christened Esper and Umbra after his fallen teammates - and the monocle a Butterfree - christened Reila. Surprisingly, Cain could establish a telepathic link between these creatures. Cain's adventure led him to many familiar Nintendo worlds - the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, the Kingdom of Altea (Fire Emblem), Eagleland (Earthbound), Nowhere Islands (Mother 3) - and new ones - Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto), Karakura Town (Bleach), Britannia (Code Geass) - and the list goes on. In each of his travels, he had to eradicate a strong source of sin energy radiating from each world. He failed to grasp the big picture as he landed in the Mushroom Kingdom. A group of villains had banded together to capture a "fair maiden" to use in a demonic ritual to further increase the power of the Sin Incarnate, led by Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) and the seven Koopalings. Cain had to recruit many familiar and new Nintendo characters to combat the villains. By the end of his journey, Cain finally confronted Dimentio at Final Destination, who had taken full control over entities like Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Tabuu to do his dirty work. Though the maidens were saved from his clutches, it was too late. The Sin Incarnate chose the Seven Koopalings as its host, granted each of them a certain sin - Roy (Wrath), Morton (Gluttony), Larry (Greed), Iggy (Envy), Wendy (Lust), Lemmy (Sloth), and Ludwig (Pride). Cain managed to slay Dimentio in time to assist his comrades against an amalgamation created from the Koopalings. Together, they destroyed the creature and hopefully the Sin Incarnate with it. Upon defeating the Sin Incarnate, Aeon appears and tells Cain he failed to meet his deadline and had no choice but to erase this universe to start anew. Cain - in a fit of rage - attacks the Guardian of Existence in a fierce one-on-one duel. Regardless, he was no match for him and was dealt another fatal wound to his heart - similar to the one he had received before. Aeon proceeds to erase the universe, all the while begging for forgiveness. Two endings can take place in Beyond Infinity, depending on how many characters were recruited. The sequence plays out the same but with different outcomes: Should Cain fail to recruit all the characters in the game, the events will repeat themselves with the Sin Incarnate eventually being the cause of the death of Existence again. However, if Cain recruits all the characters, Aeon manages to have enough strength from their prayers and wishes to restart the universe without the Sin Incarnate and giving them the choice to retain their memories of their experience together. Despite the fact the Argol race is restored Cain refuses to be with his clan, knowing full well they aren't the clansman he had bonded with for so many years. He leaves on another journey, all the while Aeon watches on from the distance. He closes his pocket watch, smirks, and says as the game fades to black, "Right on time. This moment was preordained." Role in Rakenzarn Cain appears in the game as a recruitable character. Here, he is a member of a guild called the Striking Star Guild. He appears in the guild quest, The Twin-Headed Snake, where he's tracking down a dangerous snake monster called the Amphisbaena. He manages to find it at its lair only to be confronted by Kyuu and his brigade. At first, he's rather casual with Kyuu until he discovers that he's from the Nutsy Guild, a rival guild. That alone makes him deduce that Kyuu is here to fight the beast. He immediately becomes rather hostile and warns Kyuu not to pursue the beast. However, Kyuu refuses and they both fight. Cain Argol proves to be a formidable opponent though the brigade manages to prevail. Despite their victory, Cain refuses to let them fight it. They soon learn of Cain's reason. Long ago, Cain used to have his own brigade. They were on a mission to track down the creature, but Cain was overconfident and attacked it relentlessly. Because of his actions, his friends were killed trying to defend him. Ever since then, Cain pursues the Amphisbaena to avenge his fallen comrades. Kyuu then offers Cain his aid. The following scenes will be different depending on the player's alignment. *If Lawful, Cain believes Kyuu means no harm and is not trying to interfere. He permits him to accompany him as they pursue the target. *If Neutral, It is same as Lawful, but Cain has some doubt as to whether or not he can trust him. *If Chaotic, Cain accepts Kyuu's assistance, but warns him if he steps out of line he'll break him in half. Regardless of the alignment, Cain joins the brigade temporarily until they face the Amphisbaena. After a grueling battle, they finally win. Thus, Cain successfully avenges his friends' death. Cain Argol then attempts to leave. Players have the option to recruit him or let him be. Depending on your alignment, the reactions are different: *Should the player's alignment is Lawful, Cain sees the goodness in Kyuu and trusts him with his life. He sides with Kyuu despite the guild he works for. *If Neutral, it is the same as Lawful, except he continues to doubt if he can trust Kyuu. Kyuu then brings up how he knew he couldn't truly defeat the Amphisbaena without help because he figured out that Cain's weaknesses are fire and poison, the same elements the beast used. Whether he likes it or not, Cain needed help, much like if he worked together with his former partners he could've defeated the target long ago. Touched by Kyuu's words, Cain becomes his newest ally, even if they are in different guilds. *''Chaotic'' has a very different reaction, Cain tells Kyuu to leave him be, for he cannot side with someone with as much as darkness in their heart as him. He threatens again should he encounter Kyuu again he won't hesitate to eliminate him. He's a Lightning Bruiser type, capable of moving fast and delivering punishing blows. His weapon is known as Swallow, an oriental weapon of blades on a staff. He can be a versatile party member as he's adept with Ice magic and has one healing spell. Despite his class and type, his major weaknesses are Fire and Poison elements. Gallery OC1.png|Meeting Cain OC2.png|Cain recognizing Link Trivia *Ironically enough, Gemini Drake - Cain's creator - is deathly afraid of snakes, whether it be in pictures, movies, TV shows, books, etc. This made playing the quest quite interesting at parts. This was not mentioned in Cain's application for the game; this was completely coincidental. **''Information supplied by Gemini Drake himself'' Links *Gemini Drake's Wiki - The wiki of all things Gemini Drake (what an ego maniac :P) **Cain Dainsulf Argol's page on Gemini Drake's wiki Cain's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:Original Character